During our 2 cycles in the MFMU Network, we demonstrated the ability of our clinical and research infrastructure at The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) to effectively contribute to multisite trials. In addition to productivity in the MFMU Network, the PI, George Saade, and alternate PI, Gary Hankins, bring extensive experience in study design, recruitment, data analysis, and publications from several non-MFMU Networks, such as the Stillbirth Collaborative Research Network, Obstetric Pharmacology Research Units Network, and Genomic/ Proteomic Network for Premature Birth Research. We achieved successful patient recruitment and retention through our Department's Regional Maternal & Child Health Program (RMCHP). RMCHP clinics, following protocols set by the Maternal-Fetal Medicine Division, provide prenatal care for more than 10,000 multiethnic pregnant women annually. We deliver more than 5,000 pregnancies a year-many of them high risk-with more than 90% receiving prenatal care in our system. The Department's Electronic Medical Record System (EMR) captures antepartum and intrapartum data online and is readily available to authorized research personnel for query as well as automatic notification. The EMR and policies/procedures have been successfully adapted to maximize our research productivity. The MFM Division and team of dedicated research staff in the Perinatal Research Division (PRD), all under the direction of the PI, have broadened efficiency in clinical investigations. Ashley Salazar, MFMU Research Nurse Coordinator, brings extensive experience and expertise to the team. The prolific collaboration between PI and alternate PI, who is also Department Chair and RMCHP Medical Director, offers further benefit and efficacy to the Network. As the chief of OB, the PI directs the medical management of all Obstetrical patients at UTMB. Our Department has a well-funded basic science research group with expertise in many areas of relevance to the RFA. Finally, we have well-established collaborative ties with our University's Divisions of Neonatology, Genetics, Perinatal Pathology, Clinical Laboratory, and Radiology. At all levels, UTMB emphasizes research in general, with multiple core facilities available to the Network, including the Institute of Translational Research, the home for UTMB's CTSA. Our Department is consistently one of the top NIH-funded Ob/Gyn departments in the nation. We accept the RFA's capitation and participatory stipulations and stand ready to continue as productive members of the Network.